muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sesamestreem
Surprise Discussion Hey, Jay! Some of our members were having a discussion about the Surprise album on User talk:Jbrangwynne53. -- Ken (talk) 05:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : It looks like someone else jumped in to set the record straight before I had a chance. All's well that ends well! - Sesamestreem 06:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the late Christmas presents! -- Ken (talk) 05:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) 2 more questions 1) Can you put up the cassette cover for The Dark Crystal (soundtrack)? 2) Can you scan the back cover and labels for Camping in Canada? I'm trying to include the songwriter and cast information, and I can only find pictures of the front cover. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert 45's Hey, Jay! Can you put the picture sleeve for "Simple Song" and "Name the Animal" over on Talk: Sesame Street Singles? I think I need the picture, but I'm not sure. Would you have any other of the "Havin' Fun" Singles (or any Sesame/Muppet 45's)? -- Ken (talk) 09:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The back cover of Love Hey, Jay, do you have a copy of Love? I need to confirm if one of the songs is listed on the back cover and the label as "I Love When It Rains" or "I Love It When It Rains". Even if the back cover is wrong, we like to show it as written on the album page, but then the song page will have the correct title. The song is sung on the record as "I Love When It Rains" (but I'm sure you know that!). -- Ken (talk) 05:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) More tips Hey, Jay! Thanks for fixing the correct order of the Ernie and Bert 2-LP set. I just wanted to mention that you don't need to put the slash after "br", because the slash only works to undo the function you just did. For example, when you have "small" in brackets, the first one makes the text small, and then "/small" undoes it. So you don't need to use a slash with "br", because "br" just means "break", and it's used to make text go to the next line. Also, I wanted to mention that we're using the LP's to confirm track order. I've noticed that 8-tracks and cassettes sometimes have a different order. I didn't know if you knew that. Anyway, I hope all this helps! -- Ken (talk) 02:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cover pictures Hey, Jay, I just thought of something. Is there any way you can help us replace some of the cover pictures? I noticed some of yours look better than ours. Let me know, and I'll put you in touch with one of our admins who works a lot with record pictures. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely - if I can add anything to the artwork just let me know where and how to help! I noticed a lot of the current albums are 300x300, so I should probably mention that I can't guarantee that I have the same size artwork. Let me know if that's a problem. --Jay-- Sesamestreem 00:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, can you check the red cover for Letters ...and Numbers, Too!? That's got a really bad flash on it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I tried to upload a new version of the reissued album jacket for Letters ...and Numbers, Too! but it appears to have only partially worked. The thumbnail is still the old photo, but if you click on it then you see the image I uploaded. I may have done something incorrectly - sorry! --Jay-- Sesamestreem 05:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That's okay; I think you're almost there. Can you ask Wendy to take a look at it? Her page is User talk:Merrystar. I think she'll be able to help! -- Ken (talk) 05:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It looks like Danny already fixed it! -- Ken (talk) 01:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Side Break Hey, Jay, where is the side break on Happy Birthday from Sesame Street? -- Ken (talk) 01:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken, although I don't currently have the vinyl on hand, I'm almost sure the break comes after track 5, "Musical Chairs." I will check for sure the next time I get the album on hand and make corrections if necessary. --Jay-- Sesamestreem 05:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Jay! I made you a page at Sesame Streem. Feel free to expand it! Look at our other pages in the Muppet Fandom category to see how they're put together. I think we'd like to have a screenshot of your site on the page, but I don't know how to do that. Danny can help you with that, though. Meanwhile, I'll start taking off the links, and you can help with that too, when you have a chance. -- Ken (talk) 05:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, how come you were adding slashes and "amp"s? It didn't change anything on the page. I was just curious because it was extra work for you. -- Ken (talk) 06:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken - I'm laughing trying to remember why I was adding those things (or if I was even doing it consciously). I can only assume it was happening due to my complete lack of knowledge regarding editing on the wiki. :Thanks for helping remove the old links; it looks like you're just flying through them! Once I get my new Fandom page up and running, is there a new link I place in the "See Also" category? Something like: "Sesame Streem's Streaming Music Page," or similar. Just want to make sure I get things right this time. Thanks! --Jay-- Sesamestreem 18:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. I let Danny know that you put the page together, and I'm waiting to see if he has any other suggestions. Thanks for putting it up so fast! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, it looks like they'd prefer to not have the actual links on the page about your site, so I think the easiest thing to do is to put Sesame Streem under the "See also" sections. I'll do a few for you, so you can see how it's done. -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the update, Ken! I received notice you updated a couple of the album pages, but I'm not seeing any change - am I just missing something? --Jay-- Sesamestreem 05:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, one of our other admins removed my changes, and I'm not sure why. I think everybody except the West Coast has gone to bed, so I think we'll discuss it more tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 05:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gotcha - I appreciate the heads up! --Jay-- Sesamestreem 05:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sesame Streem links Hi! I looked at your site today -- it's really neat, I'm impressed with what you've done. We've never included links to a site like yours, so I started a discussion about it on the . You're welcome to participate in that discussion, if you like. -- Danny (talk) 00:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : Hey Danny : Boy, it took me a little while to figure this whole messaging thing out! To be honest, today was the first time I had ever posted (edited) a wiki page, and I'm learning there's quite a bit more to it then I ever imagined. : I do apologize if you feel I am out of line with my posts, and would certainly delete them if you (or the community) felt they should be removed. I have found the Muppet Wiki to be an invaluable tool in my ongoing collection of out of print Muppet music titles, and for awhile have wanted to be associated with them. My website is set up as a free forum for people who would like to come and listen to these old recordings, and I'm not asking anything in return. Yes, Sesame Streem is linked to my online business as well, so I can see where your concerns may lie. As I mentioned, not having edited a wiki page before I wasn't sure if I needed to clear my posts with someone ahead of time or if I was lacking the proper authority to add the links (but it sounds like I should have checked into it better). Please let me know how you would like me to proceed, remove all the titles, or continue to add more (yes, there's more, ha ha). : Thanks for your time - and sorry for the trouble. : Jay :: Hi, Jay! Cool, I'm glad that you checked in. I totally understand that the messaging thing is hard to figure out, and you wouldn't really know who or where to ask about it. My little gripe about not asking was really saying: I don't know if this is a nice guy or not. Now I know: Nice guy. So it's cool. :) :: So -- whether to have the links on the site is a community question, and we'll probably end up going back and forth on it for a minute. It would be great if you could post on that too -- let everybody see that you're a nice guy, and that you're part of the conversation. That'll help a lot! -- Danny (talk) 01:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::: By the way, a little note on how our talk pages work... I'm putting your reply back here on your talk page so we can keep the whole conversation together. You can just reply right here on your page, and I'll see it. Also, to sign your name, type four tildes, like this: ~~~~ That adds a signature and the date. This talk page stuff takes a minute to get used to. -- Danny (talk) 01:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks Danny, I appreciate you understanding about my blunder! I have also posted in the discussion page and I will certainly comply with whatever is decided. Thanks for your help (I figured out the colon mark thing all on my own, haha). Jay Sesamestreem 01:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hi, Jay! My name's Ken, and I'm a friend of Danny's. I'm also the biggest Muppet music fan that I know, so I'm very happy you decided to join us! While the community decides about the album links, I wanted to invite you to participate by helping out with the record pages and song pages. It would be awesome if you could help create pages for songs that we don't have yet. So if you're interested, or need some help getting started, please let me know! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hey Ken, nice to meet you! I'd certainly be happy to help with the song pages in any way that I can. As I've already professed, I'm pretty new to all this, so why don't you give me some further info as to what you're looking to get done and how I can assist. - Jay Sesamestreem 20:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sure! The easiest way to see how things work is to just start making pages, and you can always fix it if something doesn't work. If you go to Let Your Feelings Show!, some of the songs are in red. That means we don't have song pages for them. If you click on the song title, you'll get a brand new page, and you can just start typing. See if you can write a short paragraph of what the song is about, and who sings it. Then, later on, we can work in the songwriter information, and put a picture there, and other stuff that will go there. You don't have to do a song on this album if you don't want to, but I picked it because I know you have a copy of it. If you see red links on another song that you want to do, feel free to try it there! Another tip is that you can click on another song page (I'd start with a short one), and click on "Edit this page", but don't do anything. Just look at how it looks "inside" the page, and you'll start to see how pages are put together, and what kind of coding you need to do to get the results you want. I hope this helps, and check out our Help pages, too! :::::::By the way, I have a feeling I might want to talk to you about buying some records, so I'll be talking to you some more soon! -- Ken (talk) 01:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Sesame Street Book & Record page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- H rytter (Talk) 21:19, 21 July 2009